


Still His

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still His

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Still His  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill has a nightmare.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word nightmare on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Bill opened his eyes wide as he woke with a start. It couldn’t be true! He turned his head to see the outline of her body curled under the blankets still nestled close to him. 

A sigh of relief escaped him. For a minute he had thought... He quickly shook his head. It didn’t matter. It had only been a nightmare, one he would never let come true no matter what he had to do.

He quickly rolled over to face her, put his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. 

Sookie still belonged to him.


End file.
